Amigos
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: 100 drabbles sobre la amistad de Daphne, Theo y Blaise desde que se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a j. K. Rowling.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

Amigos

El baúl

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La primera vez que se ven tienen once años y Daphne Greengrass entra como un vendaval en su compartimiento. Está furiosa. No quiere estar en ese estúpido tren de camino a ese estúpido colegio a donde ni siquiera le han dejado llevarse a Apolo, su conejo, y para colmo, su supuesta mejor amiga la ha dejado plantada por el idiota de Draco Malfoy. Está muy enfadada con Pansy, más de lo que lo está con sus padres por obligarla a ir a Hogwarts, pero la cosa no va a quedar así. Ella es Daphne Greengrass y nadie la deja plantada. Así que entra en el primer compartimiento que ve dispuesta a buscarse unos nuevos amigos mejores que Malfoy y compañía. Los dos niños que se encuentra no parecen muy prometedores, pero son lo que hay.

–Subidme el baúl –ordena.

Podría hacerlo perfectamente ella sola, pero a Daphne le gusta dar órdenes. Le encanta que la gente haga lo que ella dice y normalmente las personas a su alrededor suelen hacerlo.

Los dos niños, sin embargo, se la quedan mirando como si les hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Al final uno de los dos habla:

–Súbetelo tú.

No lo hace. El baúl se queda en el suelo todo el viaje y Daphne y el niño, que se llama Blaise, se quedan un buen rato mirándose fijamente, esperando a que el otro aparte la mirada. El otro niño, Theo, los observa divertido. Los acaba de conocer y le parecen curiosos, más aún cuando ambos asienten a la vez, como asumiendo que ninguno de los dos piensa ceder.

No parece un comienzo muy prometedor para una amistad, y sin embargo, a Blaise le ha llamado la atención esa niña cabezota y mandona y a Daphne le ha caído bien el niño que le ha aguantado la mirada. Ninguno de los dos se ha fijado mucho en Theo, que sigue considerándolos a los dos muy interesantes. Es todo bastante raro, pero a partir de ese día, Daphne, blaise y Theo comienzan a ser amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Amigos

2\. Sonrisas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Es su primera noche en Hogwarts y están en la sala común. Los tres han quedado en Slytherin y ahora se conocen un poco más porque han estado hablando durante la cena. En un principio Daphne lo ha hecho para demostrarle a Pansy lo bien que estaba con sus nuevos amigos, pero lo cierto es que al final los chicos le han caído bien. De todos modos Pansy no parece haber notado nada. Ahora está con draco, Greg y Vince hablando con las cabezas muy juntas.

–¿Quieres que vaya y pregunte de qué están hablando? –pregunta Theo al ver que Daphne los observa.

No le interesa demasiado, pero conoce a Draco desde siempre y está seguro de que no pondrá pegas en decírselo.

–Ni que a mí me importara de qué hablan esos –contesta Daphne, muy digna.

–Pues no es lo que parece –la pincha Blaise.

–si ellos no quieren saber nada de mí, yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ellos.

Las cosas no han sido así exactamente. No es que Pansy le haya dicho que no quiere saber nada de ella, pero tampoco le ha hecho ningún caso y Draco Malfoy le ha dejado claro que ella no pertenece a su círculo.

Daphne sabe que Goyle, malfoy, Crabbe y Pansy se conocen desde siempre porque sus padres pertenecen al mismo círculo social. Los Nott también pertenecen a él, pero por lo que Teho cuenta a él le aburre un poco estar con ellos.

Daphne conoce a Pansy porque sus madres trabajan juntas en el ministerio, pero los Greengrass se mueven por otras esferas, que claramente Malfoy considera inferiores. En cuanto a Blaise, él acaba de llegar de Italia y no conoce a nadie en Inglaterra. Las otras dos chicas del curso, Bulstrode y Davis, son vecinas, así que los grupos parecen hechos desde el primer día: Malfoy y sus secuaces, como los llama blaise, Bulstrode y Davis y ellos tres.

Daphne había pensado que sería de otra manera. Le caen bien Blaise y Theo, pero Pansy es su amiga de siempre y la echa de menos, a pesar de que no llevan ni un día peleadas.

Theo la pilla observándola de reojo y le pone una mano en el brazo con suavidad:

–A nosotros nos gusta estar contigo –dice bajito, porque él no es muy de decir ese tipo de cosas.

Blaise sonríe y le pone una mano en el otro brazo.

–Sí, aunque que no se te suba a la cabeza –bromea.

Daphne sonríe y los coge a ambos de la mano.

–A mí también me gusta estar con vosotros, pero que no se os suba a la cabeza tampoco.

Los tres sonríen y esa vez sí, atraen la atennción de Pansy, que se pregunta que hacen los tres cogidos del brazo, pero ahora es Daphne quien no la está mirando a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amigos

III. La reconciliación

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

–¿Quiénes eran esos niños con los que estabas? –pregunta Pansy.

Están en el dormitorio de las chicas de primer curso. Pansy ha abierto las cortinas de la cama de Daphne sin pedir permiso y ella se siente muy tentada de mandarla a freír espárragos, pero al final decide contestarle porque quiere presumir de amigos, de los amigos que ha hecho sin ella.

–Se llaman Theo y Blaise. Son geniales.

–Me alegro –contesta Pansy.

Dapne se pregunta si es sincera, pero no tiene tiempo de planteárselo a su antigua mejor amiga porque ella sigue hablando.

–Oye, aunque yo me junte ahora con Draco, eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigas tú y yo.

–No voy a ser amiga de alguien que deja que me insulten, Pansy.

La niña se muerde el labio. Daphne sabe que eso significa que está dudando sobre decir algo o no. Al final, como casi siempre, gana el sí:

–Le diré que no vuelva a insultarte.

Y así ocurre. A la mañana siguiente Daphne y Pansy bajan juntas de los dormitorios. Draco Malfoy abre la boca para comentar el asunto, pero Pansy lo corta antes de que pueda decir nada:

–Volvemos a ser amigas.

Está tan seria que Draco decide que es mejor callarse. A Theo, por otra parte, se le encoge un poco el corazón porque, aunque se alegra por dapne, tiene miedo de que eso significque que ahora se irá con Pansy y no con ellos. Sin embargo, Daphne se sienta a desayunar con los dos en el comedor.

–¿No has vuelto a ser amiga de Pansy? –pregunta Blaise con fingida indiferencia.

–Sí, pero también sigo siendo amiga vuestra. Además, por mucho que quiera a Pansy, no pienso aguantar a Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rowling.

Trici, Lucy, Cath, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra que os esté gustando la historia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amigos

IV. Palabrotas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La clase de vuelo es la más esperada por Daphne y Blaise. A ambos les encanta volar y llevan días discutiendo por quién de los dos lo hace mejor. Theo intentó apaciguarlos en un principio, pero al final se ha dado cuenta de que las discusiones nunca van en serio. Pelearse es su manera de llevarse bien, o algo así.

A Theo le divierte el asunto. A él no le gusta pelear, pero ha descubierto que sí le parece divertido intervenir en las peleas. Se posiciona del lado de uno y lanza algún comentario en contra del otro y luego cambia de bando y lo hace al revés. Ya ha intentado ser el pacificador del grupo, pero no lo han dejado, así que se adapta a la situación y se divierte un poco a costa de sus nuevos amigos.

Están un rato lanzándose pullas en broma hasta que Dapne y Blaise se dan cuenta del doble juego de Theo.

–Eres un chaquetero –dice Daphne señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

–Lo que eres es un metemierdas.

Hasta el propio blaise se queda parado ante lo que acaba de soltar. Tienen once años y, por supuesto, de vez en cuando dicen palabrotas, pero esa les parece demasiado fuerte. Sus padres les amenazarían con lavarles la boca con jabón, pero sus padres no están. Así que sonríen, se olvidan del vuelo y pasan todo el camino a clase diciendo en voz baja, para que solo ellos puedan oírlas, todas las palabrotas que se saben.

Se lo pasan bien, mejor que en la clase de vuelo, en la que realmente ninguno de los tres, ni nadie que no fuera Potter o Malfoy, llega a volar.

Vuelven a su sala común bastante decepcionados, pero no se quedan allí mucho tiempo porque justo detrás de ellos viene Malfoy echando pestes de Potter y ya han aprendido que cuando a Malfoy le da por hablar de Potter, cosa que ocurre con muchísima frecuencia, lo mejor es salir volando de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El final de este capítulo está inspirado por un comentario que hizo Cath: no te puedo contestar a cuántos capítulos serán por año porque no lo sé, pero ya has visto lo que pasa cuando Malfoy habla de Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Amigos

V. Muggles

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El 31 de octubre Blaise está emocionado. Halloween es su fiesta favorita. Sus amigos, no obstante, no comparten su emoción.

–Es una fiesta muggle –se queja Daphne.

–Sí, los magos celebrábamos Samain antes, pero ya es una tradición casi perdida y los muggles se apropiaron de eso para crear una de sus fiestas ridículas –añade Theo.

–No entiendo por qué tenemos que celebrarla en Hogwarts, que la hagan los hijos de muggles si quieren, pero a nosotros deberían dejarnos fuera. ¿Qué mago o bruja de verdad querría celebrar algo muggle?

Otros Slytherin se unen a la conversación para aportar opiniones similares a lo que Daphne acaba de decir. Blaise permanece con la vista fija en su plato del desayuno. Ya ha escuchado comentarios parecidos en la sala común de Slytherin, pero nunca a sus amigos. Sobre todo le duele eso de "magos de verdad", que claramente quiere decir "magos sangrepura". El padre de Blaise era hijo de muggles y por tanto él no es sangrepura, aunque se haya cuidado mucho de no decirlo en el colegio.

El buen humor se le ha pasado en un instante. Mira de reojo a sus amigos y no sabe qué pensar. Los quiere, pero también quiere a su padre, que murió cuando él era niño, y, aunque hace tiempo que no los ve, también quiere a sus abuelos muggles. No le gusta la idea de estar con gente que los desprecia, pero le gusta aún menos la idea de perder a Theo y a Daphne.

Se pregunta si ellos dejarían de ser sus amigos si se enteraran de que es mestizo y de repente no puede quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza. Necesita saberlo. Lo necesita porque si no siempre se lo estará preguntando y no podrá confiar en ellos del todo. Cuando salen del comedor los lleva a un aparte y se lo dice.

–Mi padre era hijo de muggles. Mis abuelos paternos son muggles y sé lo que pensáis de ellos, pero es todo mentira. Yo los quiero mucho, tanto como a mis abuelos magos.

Daphne y Theo se quedan desconcertados. En otras casas eso no hubiera supuesto una gran rebelación, pero en Slytherin todo el mundo asume que los demás son sangrepuras.

–No queríamos ofenderte. Seguro que tus abuelos son geniales.

Daphne no parece muy convencida, pero Blaise le agradece la intención.

–¿Vais a dejar de ser mis amigos ahora que sabéis que no soy sangrepura?

–No –y esta vez Daphne sí que suena convencida de lo que dice–, siempre que no tengamos que hacer cosas muggles.

–Sí, somos amigos tuyos, no de tus parientes, así que da igual –aporta Theo.

La verdad es que, excepto cuando va a casa de sus abuelos, no es que Blaise haga muchas cosas muggles, así que lo deja estar. Tampoco esperaba cambiar la opinión que sus amigos tienen de los muggles de la noche a la mañana. Por ahora le vale con saber que sigue contando con ellos. Más adelante ya verá.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tenía ganas de volver con esta historia y me apetecía escribir de este tema porque luego tendrá más importancia el tema de la sangre.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

(()()()()()()()()()()()

Amigos

VI. Adrian Pucey

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marcus Flint, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, deja que cualquiera de su casa acuda a verlos entrenar. En parte lo hace para que sus jugadores se luzcan delante de sus compañeros, en parte para lanzar el mensaje de que son tan buenos que no les importa que los demás los vean entrenar y en parte, en su mayor parte, por llevar la contraria a Oliver Wood, que cree que los entrenamientos deben hacerse en privado para que los jugadores no se desconcentren.

A Daphne y Blaise les da igual. Lo único que les importa es que tres veces por semana pueden ir a ver a Adrian Pucey montando en su escoba. Theo nunca los acompaña, ni le gusta el quidditch ni le gusta Pucey, pero tiene que aguantar los comentarios de sus amigos destripando cada pequeña cosa que el cazador hacía.

–Cuando coge la pelota siempre sonríe a las gradas. Es muy simpático –dice Daphne.

–O un presumido.

Blaise ignora el comentario de Theo y sigue halabando al jugador.

–Sí, y hace un gesto muy guay con las manos cuando mete un tanto, como de victoria. Mira, así.

–En blaise queda raro, pero de verdad que cuando lo hace él es genial. Lo que pasa es que Blaise no es tan guapo y por eso no le sale igual.

En otro momento Blaise se hubiera ofendido por ese comentario, pero están hablando de Pucey así que asiente.

–Es que nadie es tan guapo como él.

–Bueno, Cedric Diggory se le acerca.

–Pero si es Hufflepuff, Daphne.

–Eso no importa cuando sales con alguien.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque cuando sales con alguien lo besas y los besos se dan con los ojos cerrados.

–Eso es una tontería. Puedes besar a alguien con los ojos abiertos y seguirías viendo su bufanda de Hufflepuff.

–Como si tu hubieras dado muchos besos.

–Todavía no, pero algún día besaré a Adrian Pucey.

–Yo lo besaré antes.

–¿Si lo beso yo dejáis de hablar de él por lo que queda de día?

Theo no tiene interés en él, pero empieza a estar harto del tema.

–Como si pudieras.

–No perdemos nada por prometerlo. Si lo besas, no volvemos a mencionarlo en todo el día.

Se levanta del sillón y cruza la sala común hacia donde Pucey está sentado leyendo. Daphne y Blaise no pueden oír como le pregunta que si puede darle un beso porque ha hecho una apuesta. A Pucey le hace gracia la petición y permite que Theo presione sus labios contra los suyos durante un segundo.

Vuelve con sus amigos triunfante. Se acabó oír hablar de Adrian Pucey por un día. No se espera que Daphne se acerque a él y lo bese.

–Así es como si yo también lo hubiera besado porque los labios de Theo han tocado los suyos, y lo he hecho antes que tú, Blaise.

El lado positivo es que sus amigos cumplen su palabra. El lado negativo es que en los días siguientes vuelven al tema con más intensidad y no dejan de preguntarle a qué sabían sus labios y que se siente besándolo, aunque a Theo le intriga más lo que sintió cuando Daphne lo besó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Este se pasa un poco de palabras y no es un drabble, pero no quedaba bien recortado así que se queda así.

Muchas gracias a Cath, Trici y Lucy por los comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias Lucy y Cath por los comentarios.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amigos

VII. Navidad

()()()()()()()()()()()()

En diciembre el tema Pucey decae un poco para alivio de Theo. Hace demasiado frío como para que Daphne y Blaise vayan a ver los entrenamientos, así que como consecuencia tienen menos que comentar. La Navidad está cerca. Daphne no para de quejarse de que Astoria, su hermana pequeña, ha puesto el árbol sin esperarla y Theo está encantado porque sus padres le han escrito para contarle que irán a pasar unos días en Estados Unidos aprovechando las vacaciones.

–Y yo que pensaba que no celebraríais Navidad.

El comentario de Blaise los pilla por sorpresa.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta Daphne.

–Pues porque es una fiesta muggle, ¿o es que eso ya no importa si os dan regalos?

Ninguno sabe qué responder. Lo que dice Blaise es cierto. La Navidad es muggle. No obstante, siempre la han celebrado en sus casas. Theo toma nota mental de preguntarle a sus padres el por qué, preferiblemente a él, porque lo malo de tener una madre inefable es que está tan acostumbrada a no contar nada de su trabajo que suele dar respuestas confusas a todas las preguntas.

Al final Daphne cambia de tema, que es lo que siempre hace cuando sabe que lleva las de perder en una discusión, y acaban hablando de lo que quieren que les regalen a cada uno.

Unos días más tarde vuelven a sus casas. No van a poder verse hasta enero porque Theo estará casi todas las vacaciones de viaje y Blaise las pasará enteras en Italia con su familia. Así que se despiden en la estación. Daphne abraza a su hermana mientras la regaña por no haberla esperado para decorar el árbol; Blaise es avergonzado por su madre, que insiste en llenarlo de besos delante de todo el mundo y Theo sonríe mientras sus padres comentan lo alto que está ya.

Los tres se sonríen antes de alejarse. No se lo dicen porque ninguno es muy de decir ese tipo de cosas, pero se van a echar de menos. Eso sí, a los tres les esperan unas buenas vacaciones hasta volver a verse después de año nuevo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Este año estoy muy navideña y me he propuesto que cada día de diciembre voy a intentar escribir algo relacionado con la Navidad ya sea como one shot o como capítulo de algo. Así que empiezo el mes actualizando esto con los chicos hablando de sus vacaciones. No es exactamente navideño, pero como las navidades las van a pasar separados pues esto tendrá que valer.


End file.
